No Loyalties
by laughing water
Summary: One person alone should not hold the power of other’s fates. An OC fan fiction set during Jak3. Please R&R.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Jak and Dexter! I'm not making any profit by writing this; this is for my amusement only. DO NOT SUE ME!!! Thank you.**

Please read and review. I spent a good amount of time on this so it would be nice to get some well deserved feed back. Even though I'm a girl and contrary to many stereotypes I can handle harsh critisim. love You Oodles.

Name: Ferox (true name unknown)

Sex: Female

Phy.characteristcs: 5'6, bronz skin, short dark plum colored hair, expressive emerald eyes, with a leathel beauty and a cold expression. Has a serpent tatooe raping up her right arm and following across her upper back to where the head lays at her coller.

weapons/fighting skill: can hold her own well in a fight and know her way around "dangerous toys." Has a triger finger and has a dangerosly good shot.

best known for saying: "a women has to work twice as hard to be considered half as good as a man, luckely that isn't vary difficult."

Don't cross my path, because it will be the last thing you do.I'm on no ones side and I don't expect anyone to be on mine. I make it my buisness to know any activity and valuble information going on in Haven city and the wasteland. That information can be yours for a price, but my "friendship" doesn't come cheep.

**author's note: **So one day I was looking through forums and I saw this "are you metal head, freedom fighter, or waste lander." curiously I checked it out and I found that it was guys and dolls making up OCs. Awsome, so i created my girl and trying to come up with a name I startied goofing around on some Latin to English translation site trying to get a name for snake or serpant and Lo I saw this word **ferox : spirited, courageous, warlike / wild, arrogant, unbridled. ** It had nthing to do with a snake but sparked the idea of a character in my head and so I set to work.

* * *

No Loyalties

The sky was dark and bleak; it was always like this when it seemed a battle was drawing near, the deadly silence before the storm. The buildings that have been spared by previous K.G. and metal-head attacks loomed down upon the dreary streets, trashcans filled with a warm glow of fire made grimy urchins and old crones gather around. In the shadows and dark alleys men rolled dice and drank bottles from paper bags, loosely through drunken' curses did they talk about the shit hole their still in.

The slums were the best place for the cities most wanted to hide, where someone could "disappear". It was a well-known fact that someone with a respected social status would never be caught dead in such a place. Then again most of the higher class could always be found, dealing with bad men or par-taking in some of the pleasurable things that were frowned upon in public but were brushed off as something that was Ok as long as you were not caught.

This was a life considered to be unproper to speak of at a dinner table. Definitely not for a lady's fragile delicate ears, but it didn't mean it did not exist.

These were the truths that many refused to admit. The truth that no matter the threat of enemies that bore down upon the city, giving people a finger to point their problems blame, the corruption and immoral of the people was just as terrible as the monsters that lurk in the wasteland and can never be fought or won. It would always exist, immorals would last the test of time.

A young woman, not looking in her mid twenties, drew much attention to in the dark stinking streets of the slums. It wasn't as if there was a none existence of the female population, it was just not so many as pretty dare to walk alone in the streets where bad men lurk to take advantage and have they're way with such a pretty flower.

As the glow of the dim flame coming from a trash can showed her features as she walked by, like a flower sprouting in a sewer, obviously out of place. Her face was grim, the only thing that seemed to make her features look unappealing, but then again it was uncommon to find a cheerful face in a place like this. Her hair was cut short in a bob, which flattered her face; high cheekbones, a full mouth, arched nose, stubborn chin, and dark glittering expressive emerald eyes haunting and seemed to hold a secret that none will ever know. Her body was slender and her clothes showed that they were worn for comfort not fashion covered her toned muscles, a dark trench coat hiding her female curves that drew male eyes. The coat also hid her guns which were tucked securely under her arm and her thy. A sleek looking blade settled on a holster, and another knife carefuly tucked into her knee high comando boots, which looked a little rough for wear (think lara croft outfit).

The women received notice, along with crude remarks and suggestive hand gestures with annoying whistles. Despite it she kept walking, her pace neither quickened nor slowed as her expression remained as though everything was translucent, as though it didn't faze her one bit. She kept her head high as se walked down the streets, pulling her long trench coat closer to her body as the wind howled, her dark wavy hair blowing around her face.

A tavern's commotion could be heard not far off, the bellows of drunken song and gay merriment were streaming out into the streets. Fights that were breaking out in the tavern could be heard, as glass was breaking and wood cracking. She walked through the tavern door; with it came the smell of whisky and musk, molding intoxicatingly into the pungent smell of the slum streets. The noise was louder as it stampeded through the open tavern door where the young women stood. She walked into the place, which looked more then a brothel, then, a local tavern. Women scantly clad served drinks to already falling over men, being pulled to sit on the laps of them whose fingers happily groped their captive.

The young women gave a huff and walked farther to the back of the room, setting at a empty table in the farthest corner, ignoring the activities of the place around her like always.

A rather plump looking man came to stand across from her; two men stood beside him acting like extra muscle. The plump man, who seemed to resemble that of a beetle, looked vary concerned and as though he were contemplating on saying something.

" Might you be Ferox?" He said in a hushed voice, sounding more like a hissing cockroach.

The young women looked into the cockroach's face, giving him a light smirk that looked more demented then friendly. "That I am, and who might you be?" She said, her voice a silky husk.

The plump man's eyes grew distasteful as though he was not pleased that he traveled all this way to find that he sought the help of a woman, but Ferox got that from many men so she shrugged off the look the cockroach was giving her.

"My name is not of your concern. I was told to come to you, that you could help acquire some documents for me that are of personal value." He said, his tone annoyed and sickly.

Ferox motioned the man to sit her face turning serious and business like. "Were you told it would cost you a uncomfortable amount," she said clearly.

The man smiled, the smile wicked and laced with poison. He tossed a bag on the table; it sliding so it was in arms reach of her. Ferox took the bag that was velvet and soft, opening it slightly and peering into it to look at the content. Her face looked somber and unimpressed, but her eyes that could not be seen in the shadows of the corner gleamed with approval.

"I believe you have my attention, but only for a short period," Ferox said in a deathless tone.

Ferox gazed down at the streets below, unlike the slums the streets were clean and well lit. It was a place where people could rest safely knowing they were well protected, although who could really feel safe these days when at any time the KG and mettle heads could break through defenses. She made her way to the Freedom HQ on rooftops, slithering past guards. It wasn't hard to get past the security systems; she had done it so many times it was all natural movements.

She slid down the elevator shaft, moving through the ventilation systems. There was a room down below her; she could see it through the grate, it was the main tactics room and it had the information she sought.

_No ones home, pity I was hoping for the excitement, it would have made things more interesting. _She thought.

She lifted the vent quietly and jumped down. The floor was cold and the darkness of the room gave off an Erie feeling with the elimination of computer screens and transvessent light. She wasted no time, hacking into the computer database and getting the files. She loaded everything onto a disk making a copy right after, just incase the cockroach decided to double cross or not keep his end of the bargain, before she wiped out the file completely.

She stooped when she thought she heard something, but she quickly brushed it off. Her fingers tapped at the keyboard, which made soft clicks echo in the room. She thought while here she could gather some of her own information, maybe she would find something of value to the wastelanders, KG, metal heads, or even sell the information back to Freedom HQ. Either way she would get paid.

Ferox stooped dead when another noise echoed in the room, she wasn't alone. Without drawing attention she put a hand on a sleek looking handgun that sat in a holster on her hip, her trench coat hiding it from public eyes. As she listened to the light footsteps coming closer to her she whipped around drawing out her gun to face whatever/whoever was behind her.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was only an old women, a vary old women. Ferox kept her gun up and pointed at the old women, knowing that those who let their guard down in this type of business end up getting themselves killed.

They stared at each other for the longest time; Ferox's emerald eyes meeting the old woman's ghostly white ones. Ferox didn't like the feeling; it was as if the women where peering into a part of her soul that she rather not have any one see. "Unus alio unus non habitum vox of alius fortuna." The old woman said, her voice like rusted wind chimes.

She was pulled away from the trance of the old women as she heard the elevator shaft moving knowing she had overstayed her welcome. Swiftly she climbed up to the ventilation duct, giving the old women one last look, those eyes still hypnotically looking at her, a look of endearment across the old women's wrinkled face.

Ferox shivered and closed the vent cover, just as the elevator opened. The sounds of a disgruntled arguments echoing below her as she made her way back to the roof tops, the harsh wind greeting her with temperament as she carefully made her way out of the upper city.

She walked the city streets, now safely in the slums. Ferox was starting to gain back her senses and with the two disks in hand she turned down the corner to where a dead end lay. She waked up to a wall where a brick seemed out of place, she pulled the brick out to reveal a high tech security box. She punched in numbers and with an eerie squeak a part of the wall slid open to reveal steps going up. As she stepped through the opening the wall closed behind her, giving a grunt as it came into place.

Ferox gave a sigh as she heard the faint roar of frustration coming from the top of the stairs. She pulled back a flimsy piece of cloth serving as a door and walked through to a room littered with computers and odd pieces of techno gizmos. An old barley looking man huffed around looking as though he was a child throwing a fitful tantrum.

"Troubles again I see" she said, her voice full of amusement.

The man turned around, his face showing numerous scars. He looked tired as his eyes drooped and his beard was a tangled twist of knots and scruffed to make it look like a wasteland bush. His fiery hair had streaks of white running through, giving his old age away with deep-set wrinkles.

The old man gave her a twinkling smile the it turned into a distasteful frown. "Your back!" he said grumpily, throwing a computer part on the floor with a loud thump. "I'd thought you'd be dead by now."

"Can't get rid of me that easy Smoke." She exclaimed "Can you download this into the computer, I'm curious to see why I was sent to retrieve this little trinket from Freedom HQ."

She handed the disk Smoke who took it with an odd look. "You know your not supposed to look at the information, it goes against our code. It would be unbusiness-like and dishonorable" he stated.

Ferox gave a wicked laugh. "Dishonorable, really Smoke your talking to the wrong girl here, especially if you think there are any rules or codes to follow when it comes to our line of treachery" she said giving him a friendly punch to his arm. Smoke looked at her; offence had been taken to her remark.

Ferox sighed and leaned against a few boxes. "Well I suppose I could always find someone else to upload it, who knows if I find something interesting I could always sell it to someone else. Give a credited earning to…." She rambled on.

Smoke gave a grunt. "No…I'll do it!" He said as he put the disk into the hard drive, typing in codes and passwords in. "They're you go." Smoke said, walking away from the screen and busied himself with what he was working on with before.

"Hmmm…"she mused, looking at what was before her.

She "borrowed" a hover bike through the streets, her speed increasing as she could hear gun blasts in the distance. _So the fighting has finally started, _she thought as she zoomed in and out of traffic and down the narrow allies. She was headed back to the tavern to make the exchange, this tidbit of information for a nice amount of money. Ferox mused; the information she had was going to cost the cockroach more then if he wanted her to make some men "disappear." _When did information become more valuable then a person's life,_ she thought. _Wait? When did I start to care?_ She shook her head; She was the Infamous "Ferox". She was cold and deadly. She was ruthless and selfish, taking no ones side, being no one subordinate. Her name was whispered around conspiring men and in the shadows. She was not caring, and definitely never thought twice when it came to business. _Ugh…get a hold of the task at hand. Why the hell am I getting myself all worked up, Gods what is wrong with me. _She mentally scolded herself.

She walked into the tavern, the activities less exciting since it was day. The cockroach and his thugs soon greeted her. He seemed to look vary pleased with himself, which made Ferox disgusted and want to slap that grin right off his face.

Ferox sat down in her usual table. Watching the cockroach carefully, his two goons placed themselves at the cockroach's side.

"Do you have it?" he said, that grin becoming more sinister as he quickly replaced it with a serious look.

"Do you have the money?" She asked, her face stern and cold, showing the cockroach the disk.

His twisted evil grin came back, his thugs closing in around her "I believe there has been a change in the contract" he said wickedly "Sorry I'm simply going to take the disk and leave, and sadly I can't have any evidence around…."

His goons pulled out their guns, pointing them at her with a killing intent.

Ferox grinned, _wrong mistake you should have just given me the money and taken the disk, _she thought. In a flash she pulled he own two guns out, one in a holster on her thigh and the other on a holster secured below her arm at her side. She shot the two thugs before they could pull the trigger turning then to the cockroach. "Bad mistake" she said icily.

The cockroach pulled out two velvet bags with shaky hands; he shoved them across the table. " See no hard feelings" he said weakly.

She grinned not looking at the bags of money "right" she said her voice cold and unemotional. She pulled the trigger, the cockroach falling to the ground with a fat thud; she had hit him right in the head. Without the dramatics of death that one seems to expect, just a fat thud, no theatrics involved and he wouldn't ever be getting up.

Ferox didn't give the lifeless bodies a second glance, taking the two bags with a sick grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. No one in the tavern seemed to be fazed by what happened. They kept going on with there business and didn't even look up at the commotion. Ferox made her way to the owner of the tavern, giving him an understanding nod. She handed him one of the velvet bags. It was more then enough to compensate for the mess she made. The tavern owner will take care of the bodies, it was a war after all, with a battle going on at this vary minute it wouldn't be hard to make it look like they got caught in the cross fires.

She walked out into the city streets. Into the Slums pulling her trench coat tighter as the wind picked up.

_All in a day's work, _she thought, looking over the disk. Thinking hard on whom would pay higher for this information. _Perhaps the KG, the metal heads are to dumb to find any use. Wastelanders could use it but I doubt they could afford it. _Turning it over and over in her hand. She got on her bike and zoomed off through the streets.

She went back to Smoke's place, avoiding the combat going on all around her. The smell of blood from the battle pungent and inescapable. Fire rose up and dibree was floating all around. It was a sight that she had seen before, the war with the metal heads had been waged long before she was born. Now since the death of the Baron and the Freedom Squad now under control of the city the KG have just become one more enemy to destroy the city, aligning with the metal heads to work to take control. Ferox knew that there would always be war, always a threat on the people. Since the dawn of existence it has been that way. There was no use fighting a battle that could not be won.

_Why put my life on the line for someone else's politics? There's corruption every where, especially in the places of Power, we traded a Tyrant for a Dark Eco freak. _She thought bitterly. Though with the baron gone it had made he business smother, but she knew the seat of power would never last long. It never had. Sooner or later there will be a coupe and then the citizens of Haven will have to endure it, a rebellion will rise up to challenge it and the process will start all over again. Peace is only in the hopes and dreams of children but that's all they are, dreams never to become a reality.

Once again she walked up the steps to hear a grumbling Smoke throwing a temper tantrum, she could hear parts being smashed on the floor. Ferox shook her head at the sight before her, there were parts smashed all over along with empty bottles. She had only been gone for a couple hours but the look of things made it clear that that's all it took for the man to become a wreck.

"Getting drunk and smashing things isn't going to bring her back you know" Ferox said empathetically, she knew the words she said were harsh and blunt, but it wasn't her nature to be sympathetic and kind.

"Shut up whore" he said angrily, he stooped smashing the equipment and turned his hatred on Ferox. His words a drunken slur. Smoke looked at the disk in Ferox's hand, giving a small laugh. His anger flickered away like a candle flame.

"Greedy bastard" he said in a chuckle. "Didn't want to pay up?"

Ferox nodded and handed him the disk. "I need you to send word out about this tasty information, see if anyone's interested." She said coolly.

Smoke nodded and sat down and began typing away at his computer. He looked intently at the screen as he hacked into the main frames to post the message, then waited for anyone to bite.

Ferox looked around the room, the furniture covered with junk. She went into the kitchen and brewed some coffee, knowing they both needed it. As she walked out with two mugs in hand her foot crunched under something, glass. She looked down to see a picture, one that she knew all to well. It was of a happy couple; a teddy bear gruff looking man with fiery hair in his youth holding lovingly a beautiful women with golden locks. Both smiling, both happy, both content in holding each other forever.

This memory was the cause of Smoke's pain. The memory was ages ago but it still haunted him, many of Haven's people bore similar memories. Memories of lost loved ones that could never be returned even if the battles stooped and peace came, they could never be brought back.

Ferox handed one of the mugs to Smoke who took it without word or a simple thank you. As she sipped her own bitter brew she looked at the screen.

"I posted a bid on the disk" he said, the alcohol strong on his breath.

She gave him a nod, drinking her coffee. "How long till a response," she asked.

Smoke shrugged, cringing at the taste of the coffee. "A few minuets, a couple hours, who knows it may take days," he said, knowing it wasn't the kind of answer Ferox wanted to hear.

"Go lie down" Ferox said. "You look like shit."

Smoke gave a chuckle, putting down his mug and getting up. "Your coffee tastes like shit" he said, smiling ruthlessly.

While Smoke slept Ferox sat in a chair, starring at the screen deep in thought. She could hear the blasts outside, the fighting getting close. She took off her trench coat, laying it over the chair, giving a sigh as she slouched against it. As the walls rattled around and dust shook from the sealing Smoke still slept. Ferox shook her head; no force of nature could wake that man. She had known him since she was seventeen; he had helped her get out of a mess and taught her to put her "talents" to a profitable use. He had taught her how to survive on her own, and for all of that she owed him more then he will ever know. _Smoke is the only person in the whole universe who can say has my trust and my loyalty_, her thoughts like a soothing whisper running around in her head.

Ferox's parents died when she was a baby, never knowing whom her parents were due to the fact that her parent's faces were to butcher to tell. After running away from the orphanage at only eight she had begun to work for Krew. Being his lackey and doing his bidding and being passed around like some cigarette. In those times she really believed she were dead, that her body was here and moving but her soul was gone. Ferox learned the tricks of playing sides from Krew along with how to handle weapons. It was only until she was seventeen was she able to escape. Krew had done some bad dealings between the KG and the rebellion, when it backfired he pinned it on Ferox and she was taken to be executed.

She was held in the baron's dungeon for what seemed to be months (time held no purpose or exactness in a dark cell, time just seemed to be drawn out into a poor hypothesis of feelings). She could still hear the screams of the tormented that the Baron and his right hand man Errol had been pumping dark Eco into and whatever else they felt like. She could hear the cruel laughter as she heard one of the guards saying they filled one up with oil just for the heck of it. She had seen the bodies of the failed attempts, the ones where the Eco didn't respond to, their faces contorted in anguish.

Ferox could remember the day when one of the "experiments" escaped. As she closed her eyes for a second she could see the vivid flash of red lights beating like a drum. She could remember how confused she had been when her cell door had opened and even more when it was a KG standing in the opening.

It had been Smoke who had helped her escape, while the rest of the KG was distracted with the other prisoner and his orange rodent Smoke and Ferox crept unnoticed out into the city. He was a spy for the rebellion, working for the KG and gaining information for "The Shadow." He knew all of Krew's dealings and most of all knew Ferox was innocent.

It had only been a few short days when the KG found out how Ferox had escaped. Smoke had brought her to his home to stay until she could safely get out of the city. She felt a feeling of warmth and of safety while staying with Smoke and his wife, Adiena. Ferox had been shown kindness for the first time and had felt something foreign grow inside her for the couple. It was a family she had needed for the longest time and in those short days all Ferox's hatred for the world seemed to shatter.

She had packed what little belongings she had (most were given to her by Adiena) and was planning on leaving that day. She didn't know where she would go but she knew it was a risk for Smoke and Adiena if she stayed.

Ferox could still hear the wooden door crack as they barged in with their guns drawn. She had pleaded with them to just take her, to not harm them but they laughed at her.

Ferox now shut her eyes as she could hear the echo of the gun being fired the thud as Adiena fell. She could still feel the knife in her hand as she flicked it with ease, dropping the KG that had shot Adiena. She had killed the guards that were left as Smoke held his wife in his arms trying desperately to revive her, but she was dead.

There were so many people that Ferox could blame for Adiena's death. Sure it was the KG who murdered Adiena but the rebellion was supposed to watch out for they're own people. Ferox could blame the dark Eco freak that gave her the opening to escape. She could blame the metal heads for starting this war, but wars were always present and if it weren't the metal heads then it would be the lurkers or some other scum. She could blame the Wastelander who didn't stand up for her when Krew put the blame on her. Ferox could blame Krew who betrayed her, sending her to be executed in the first place and she could even place the blame on her parents, if they hadn't died she wouldn't have been in this mess. Ferox would have lived as close to a normal life as anyone could in this world and Smoke and Adiena would have been a happy couple to this day. But the thing that scared Ferox the most of who to place the blame on was when her guilt hit her, the voice in her head whispering what Ferox knew deep down was true.

It was something that would always haunt Ferox, knowing that she had caused the only people to show her kindness, pain and death. _It was my fault that this mess happened, she died because of me. Smoke should have never helped me escape, I should have been executed. _She thought, angry and bitter.

She looked the disk over, changing her thoughts back to the task at hand. Her mind going back to what she had viewed earlier on that screens. Her thoughts pondering endlessly as the hours past.

Ferox felt a hand rest on her shoulder, which brought her back to reality. She looked up to see a smiling Smoke, she returned the smile with one of her own (which was more of a smirk, but a smile never the less).

"How long have you been staring at the screen kido?" He asked, it was a rhetorical question, Smoke knew she had been likely staring at it the whole time he had been asleep. "Hungry?" tugging on one of her long ears teasingly.

"Starved" Ferox, said. A scowl replaced the smirk as Smoke let go of her ear.

"Good because I'm cooking and your gonna need a big appetite" he said happily walking to the kitchen.

Ferox hunched over and cracked her knuckles out of habit. She held the copy of the disk into the light. Knowing what this would mean to someone who had enough brains to figure out what the data all meant when you processed it together. The research of the manipulation of Dark Eco, done by the Baron. Along with the historical documents dating back to the time when the metal heads were none existent, one with an observant mind could figure out that the "Mar" wasn't the only one who had successfully manipulated the Eco in they're body.

The Dark Eco could respond without the DNA qualities that "The Dark Eco Freak" possessed, which meant that if the studies on the disk were correct one could create soldiers with the same ability as "Mar."

_Whoever bought this would have the upper hand in this war. You could change the outcome and wipe out the enemy…the power I hold in my hand._Ferox thought, and with hardly any effort she snapped the disk in her hand, doing the same to the other disk. Ferox's hand itched as she hesitated to hit the delete button on the keyboard, feeling as though she had lost her senses. _Why should I care? When did I start to give a damn about the after math of my work, of how it affected every one else in this pathetic world? _She asked herself in frustration to her battling emotions, _I don't owe any sympathy to anyone, _but she knew she was lying. She felt her heart drop as a haunting picture of a lifeless body of a women with golden locks staring back at her, then in a instant a picture of white ghost eye's stared back at her, soul pricing and compassionate.

**CLICK**, her finger hit the button before she could change her mind… "Unus alio unus non habitum vox of alius fortuna," she mumbled.

One person alone should not hold the power of other's fates.

_**The End

* * *

**_

_**Thanks lady's and gent's! Hope you enjoyed my fic.. Once again Please REVIEW, how can I improve if ya don't?**_

_**Once again DO NOT SUE ME, its not like have any money to be worth suing anyway!**_


End file.
